


恣意（中2）h

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	恣意（中2）h

纯肉，注意避雷❗️❗️❗️

————————————

By 鱼yok

 

李东海几乎是整个人挂在李赫宰身上，才得以走进李赫宰别墅的门的。

两个人一进门就又疯狂缠绵的吻在了一起，李赫宰左手大拇指和食指扣着李东海的下巴，强势的入侵他温热的小嘴，右手扣住他的腰，两个人的下身紧紧贴在一起。

李东海被李赫宰吻的神魂颠倒，呼吸急促。以前跟别人接吻他一般属于吻技较高，占据主要地位的人，而碰上李赫宰，他只能软到在对方的怀里，任由他入侵自己的那片湿润。

他下意识的扭着腰去磨蹭李赫宰前不久刚射过，却又已硬的不行的下身。他一只手勾住李赫宰的脖子，另一只手搭在他的腰间。

李赫宰咬了咬李东海的唇，终于舍得放开那张诱人的小嘴。他勾着嘴角看着怀里的人眼中蒙着一层水汽，楚楚可怜，惹人疼爱，左手指尖沿着脊梁骨滑到臀尖，温热的手掌握着充满弹性的臀肉大力搓揉。

“我们东海，那么欲求不满的吗？”他伏在李东海耳边低笑着说，声音哑的性感，落在心头，满是赤裸裸的诱惑和情欲色彩。

李东海被李赫宰撩拨的浑身发颤，他感觉自己的后穴空虚不已，他从来没有这么迫切的想要被人填满。

“我要……”李东海冲李赫宰眨了一下眼睛，腾出一只手抚上自己的胸部，他扯开衣服，用两个手指按揉着自己的乳尖，红润的小嘴里飘出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

李赫宰低头看着怀里的人自我抚慰，一个使劲把他压到了宽大的沙发上。他埋首于李东海的胸膛，啃食着他已经变硬凸起的乳头，一只手覆在李东海也硬气的性器上，手法纯熟的按揉。

“你想要什么？说出来。”李赫宰的声音像是具有什么魔力，深深蛊惑着李东海。

李东海一边挺起下身迎合李赫宰的揉捏，一边声音带着哭腔回答对方：“想要……啊……想要被你上……嗯哈……”

李赫宰手指一挑，解开李东海的皮带，粗暴的扒下他的裤子，释放出李东海的性器。

他点了点李东海的龟头，那里已经沁出了点点液体。他邪笑着套弄着对方肿胀的柱身，欣赏李东海在自己身下软成一滩春水的模样，真是性感可爱极了。

李东海被套弄的舒爽至极，他咬着下唇尽力不发出浪荡的呻吟，可下半身的快感强烈的冲击着他的神经，还是忍不住发出阵阵呜咽。

李赫宰看时机差不多，支起身解开裤腰带，将自己的巨物再次释放在李东海眼前。

李东海眯缝着眼睛打量那根硕大的性器，想到一会儿自己的后穴就要被它填满，不免更是一阵空虚。

李赫宰把李东海的腿架到自己的肩上，身下的巨物挺上前，在李东海湿漉漉的臀缝之间来回摩擦，不知有意识还是无意识的在李东海的穴口刮蹭一下，引得李东海忍不住更为虚软，浑身颤栗。

他不知从哪里摸出一瓶润滑油，液体被倾倒在他的手心里，闪烁着暧昧的光。他把液体抹在李东海的穴口和臀上，甚至连大腿根部也没有放过，在暖黄色的灯光下，反射出一片光泽。

李东海咬住自己的一根手指，他感觉自己的后穴里像是有百万只蚂蚁在侵噬，痒得不行，媚得酥骨。他跟很多人做过爱，可从来没有一次在前戏就被人撩拨到失去行动能力。要知道他虽然是在下面的那个，但更多时候主动权也在他手上。

李赫宰伸出一根抹满润滑油的手指，轻轻顶入李东海有些微红的后穴，在里面随意玩弄抽插了几下，紧接着就送进了第二根手指。

李东海感受着李赫宰修长的手指在自己的身体里肆无忌惮的搅动，只觉得穴内深处更为瘙痒，他挺动下身，迎合着李赫宰，后穴收紧，想把他的手指往更深处吸。

“呵，真紧啊。”李赫宰的手指被温热的肉壁紧紧包裹着，他不由得感慨：“瞧瞧你现在的样子，真是浪极了。”

李东海顺着李赫宰所示意的方向看去，那里有一面巨大的镜子，镜子里的自己陷在沙发里，双腿勾在李赫宰的肩头，整个下身都在迎合对方的入侵。

李赫宰把手指从后穴里抽出来，举到自己鼻间嗅了嗅，然后伸到李东海嘴边：“怎么？想尝尝自己的味道吗？”

李东海偏过头，张开嘴含住李赫宰的手指，小舌灵活的在他指间游走。他眼神迷离，精致的脸上晕染着欲望的红晕，犹惹人为之疯狂。

李赫宰按揉了两下李东海的软舌，把手指从他的嘴里抽离。他终于伸出手扶住自己的柱身，顶在了李东海淫靡不堪的后穴上。

李东海被激的一个颤栗，他伸出手去触碰李赫宰的性器，希望赶紧被填满，他快要受不了了。

李赫宰就着李东海的力，龟头缓缓顶入他的穴口，看着李东海拼命压抑自己的声音，他低头含住了他的耳垂，口齿含糊，却极为霸道的下命令：“想叫就叫出来，我喜欢听。”

李东海感觉自己的后穴正在被一个滚烫的巨物填满，他觉得自己整个人像是飘在天上，欲仙欲死。娇媚婉转的呻吟声从他的嗓间流出来，深深刺激着李赫宰的神经。

李赫宰终于将自己整个性器都推进了李东海的后穴，他感觉自己的性器被柔软紧致的肉壁包裹着，他忍不住发出一声舒爽的声音。

李东海见李赫宰在自己身上不进不退，反而惹得他穴内更加酥痒，他抬起腰，挺动自己的下身：“李赫宰……用力……我要……啊……”

他的声音充满了柔软娇媚的诱惑，敲击在李赫宰的心上，引得李赫宰瞬间就发了狠。

“好啊，我让你尝尝什么叫真正做爱的滋味。”李赫宰几乎将整个性器都抽离了李东海的身体，然后狠命顶了进去，他粗暴的冲撞着李东海柔软的肉壁，听着李东海在自己剩下娇喘连连。

“是这里吗？”李赫宰突然连续往同一个地方顶撞了几下，哑着嗓子问李东海。

李东海已经没有力气回答他问题，他整个人瘫软在沙发里，承受着李赫宰在他身体的强势，感受李赫宰带给他至高无上的快感。他只能点点头，表示李赫宰找对了地方。

李赫宰舔了舔嘴角，扣住李东海的手腕。他在穴内九浅一深的高速抽插着，每次都顶到李东海的敏感点，或是周围带上一点。他满意的听着李东海的浪叫，看着李东海无意识的迎合。

李东海率先忍不住了，肿胀的性器喷射出一股液体，点点白浊流在李赫宰的小腹上。

“李赫宰……我不行了……你……”李东海苦苦哀求身上的人，希望他赶紧放过自己。

“可我还行。”李赫宰回答他，丝毫没有减慢抽插的速度：“这可是你自己的选择。”

李东海心里苦得不行，但身体下意识挺动，迎合着李赫宰的撞击。

“你看看你，这不是还想要吗？”李赫宰终于放缓了一点速度，看着身下的人眼角划过一滴泪。

他伸出手摸了摸李东海的眼角：“是被我操得不合你心意？还是被我操得太合你心意了？”

李东海转过头不理他。

“真有脾气。”李赫宰也不逗弄他了，他渐渐加快了下身挺动的速度：“我还是比较喜欢听你忍不住快感而发出的声音。”

李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼，“啊啊啊”大声又夸张的叫着。

李赫宰勾了勾唇角，突然加快性器抽插的速度。

李东海感到自己后穴里的巨物又涨大了几分，他推了推李赫宰的胸膛：“你别……射在里面……”

李赫宰没有理他，他在疯狂抽动了几下之后，顶到了李东海穴内的最深处，一股滚烫的液体射在了他的身体里。

“喂……”李东海被李赫宰的液体烫的一激灵，却一阵酸爽。

李赫宰没有把自己的性器抽出来，他放低身体，伏到李东海耳边。

“你是我的人，除了我，没人能射在你身体里。”

 

TBC


End file.
